freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Baden-Baden
Baden Baden is an idyllic world of large oceans, black sand beaches, and the odd hot spring bubbling from volcanic outcroppings of rock. Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines maintains a popular resort here, though it has seen a decline in business as the economic situation in Rheinland grows worse while radicals sympathetic to the LWB farmer's movement attack government officials who vacation here. Orbital has reportedly been trying to remedy the situation by attracting bargain-hunting Liberty tourists. Infocard *LOCATION: Stuttgart system *OWNER: Orbital Spa and Cruise *DIAMETER: 11,293 km. *MASS: 5.96 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Terrestrial *TEMPERATURE: 6°C to 42°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 10.99 km/sec Details Planet Baden-Baden is a watery world in the Stuttgart system, home to a seaside resort owned by Orbital Spa and Cruise. The resort is much like the one on Curacao in Cortez, however, due to the economic strife in Rheinland, very little business comes from this world. Baden-Baden is easily the least popular Orbital resort. There have been rumors indicating that Orbital has been sabotaging resort villas on Stuttgart in order to promote the Baden-Baden resort... Ships Selling *Civilian CTE-3000 Falcon Heavy Fighter Commodities Buying *Luxury Consumer Goods - $1,260 Commodities Selling *Oxygen - $5 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Flashpoint Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine News FANNING THE FLAMES IN STUTTGART: STUTTGART -- 50 Luxury resort condominiums in the city of Wertheim were destroyed last night in a spectacular blaze. Despite the timely response of the WVS, the villas were declared a total loss early this morning by fire marshal Herbert. Many locals are turning a narrow eye to the Liberty corporation Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines. The independent Rheinland-run resort was Orbital's main competition in Stuttgart. The project's owner, Johann Schneider, had this to say: "This tragedy comes just two weeks after I refused an Orbital offer to buy my property at below market value. It seems like too great a coincidence to be just bad luck." TROUBLE IN PARADISE: BADEN-BADEN -- Orbital Spa and Cruise Line's luxury resort Baden-Baden is posting record losses this quarter. Orbital representatives are blaming the declining Rheinland economy for the unexpected revenue shortfall. "We have resorts throughout Sirius, but Baden-Baden is the only unprofitable facility," said Orbital's Executive Vice President of Operations, Bill Johnson. To make up for the losses there has been talk of shipping in Liberty econo-class tourists to the resort. Many Stuttgart citizens who believe that there is enough Liberty presence in the system already picketed the Orbital office on Monday. FAMOUS HESSIAN SPOTTED NEAR RESORT: BADEN-BADEN -- Red Hessian brigade commander Franz Steiner was spotted yesterday just east of Baden-Baden headed towards the Ostnebel. The shipping convoy's captain, Ulrich Lumarcke, who spotted Steiner, said he breathed a sigh of relief when the infamous pirate escorted by two other Hessians kept flying right past his ship. "They must have had full holds, because they didn't even bother to scan me. I'm lucky they didn't attack anyway -- I've seen 'em do that." Federal Police were alerted, but by the time they arrived in the area, Steiner and his wingmen had disappeared. DAUMANN FAMILY TARGETED IN RAID: STUTTGART -- Two luxury-class transports headed to Baden-Baden with New Berlin's social elite were attacked and destroyed Monday by half of a Red Hessian brigade. There were no survivors of the disaster. "This was a planned strike," Federal Police Captain Roland Bals admitted to the press. The Daumann family members aboard one of the destroyed transports were presumed to be the primary target of the vicious attack. Rumors "This planet's oceans and landmasses are lifeless. At first we believed this would be a detriment to tourist activities, but it actually works out quite well; no bothersome insects or man-eating carnivores. Just human beings and the animals they wish to bring here." - Katrina Chapman, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Many of Rheinland's elite used to build in Stuttgart when they wanted a summer home or were thinking about retiring. But now, with Synth Foods moved in and the LWB attacks and fires, many are finding Baden-Baden to be their choice for premium relaxation." - Baden-Baden Bartender Tymo Gryneus "The finest foods in all of Sirius are brought in from Stuttgart and hand-delivered to our exclusive clientele. Luxury Foods make a luxury vacation." - Concierge Farah Kimmel, Orbital Spa and Cruise Category:Planets Category:Rheinland Systems Category:Independent Factions Category:Corporations